The Proposal
by shark-demon-luv
Summary: He had planned everything, but he will learn that it's best when things just fall into place, like the pieces in a puzzle. And he will discover that she was his missing piece, the one left for him to be complete. AU, maybe some OOCness.


A/N: I wrote this for a contest made by Ketsueki no Kuki, I tried to make it as good as possible, maybe it's even better than my first story which I didn't actually know how to continue, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters, all of them belong to Masashi Kishimoto, If owned them the whole Akatsuki would still be alive.

Sakura's POV

"But Sakura-chaaaan! you promised" whined Tobi. You see, last week I promised I wouldn't work so much in order to go on a date with him on Saturday night."I know Tobi, let's make a deal, I work today and tomorrow we have dinner together, 'k?" hope this works, Tobi can be very stubborn when he wants. "Ok Sa-ku-ra, but get ready for a tiring day...oh, and Sakura? You look _ravishing_ in a nurse outfit." He said while smirking. There it is,Madara. He always acts childish and obnoxious in public but he's really perverted and mature in reality, though he only acts like that with me.

After Madara left I went back to work, today my shift was in the pediatric wing, and Tsunade said she would come to see how everything was going. "Sakura! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you, what were you doing in the hallways?" Tsunade asked. "Nothing Shishou, I was just talking with Tobi, is there anything I can help you with?" I replied. "I was hoping you could help me with a patient in the west wing, his name is Jirayia, he's one of my high school friends, but be careful he's a pervert." She warned. "Isn't he the writer of the 'Icha Icha' series?" Isn't that the smut novel Kakashi is reading all the time?

"Let's see Jirayia, according to Shizune's report you have 2 broken ribs, 3 cracked metacarpus, 2 on your left and one on your right hand, your femur is out of place, your humerus has a fissure, you have 3rd degree burns all over your body and are bruised in many places, how did you get those injuries?" Questioned Tsunade looking rather amused at Jirayia, she probably thought he deserved it."He he, it's a funny story. You know I'm a writer right? Well the thing is I was doing some research for my new book at the hot sprin-" He started explaining until Tsunade interrupted him. "You were peeping at the hot sring! Didn't you learn not to do that when I caught you spying at me while I showered and pummeled you through the wall?" She roared, I started inching closer and closer to the exit, a pissed Tsunade is quite dangerous. "That's why I didn't peep on you again, although you look really hot Tsunade. Specially when angry and wet, like a ticked off kitten, cute in a way. Anyway as I was saying, I was looking through a hole in the bamboo screen outside the ladies bath when the owner of the hot spring, who was a woman, saw me and started hitting me with rocks, trees even her bare fists, while I tried to explain the situation to her, after I told her she dropped me in the hottest spring there was and continued hitting me." After the whole story Tsunade was fuming, she couldn't stand Jirayia any more and started hitting him shouting things like "You idiot, can't you act your age for once, you fucking pedophile!" and the list goes on and on, that's when I decided to leave the room and check other patients. "Did you need help with something Shizune? Perhaps with a patient in other floor so that I can get as far away from here as possible?" "Of course Sakura-san, follow me" She stated. I was glad to leave the place as soon as the chance presented itself.

Madara's POV

'This will be perfect, tonight I will finally ask her to marry me, of course I'll need Deidara's and the rest of the Akatsuki's help to set this up on such a short amount of time.' I fished in my pockets for my cellphone till I found it in my back pocket. BEEP...BEEP..."Hello, Deidara speaking. Who is it?" He's probably with Sasori so I'll ask them to prepare some decorations in Itachi's and my mansion. "SEMPAI! it's Tobi. Can you and Sasori help me set up a romantic dinner with Sakura-chan in my house?" "Sure, we get there in 15', what's the special date?" "I'm gonna ask Sakura-chan to marry me SEMPAI!" "Ok, see you".'Well let's call everyone else...'.

Sakura's POV

"Forehead girl! Long time no see, how's it going with that loud boyfriend of your? Break up yet?" 'Ladies and gentlemen I'm coughembarassedcough I mean proud to present you, my best friend and confident Yamanaka Ino' "Ino-pig! Fine, thanks for asking and you? Still the same gold digger?" Before you ask, yeah this is what happens almost every time we get together, but don't worry we don't really mean it... most of the time at least.' "You know me too well Sakura. So, whats the matter? You called saying it was an emergency" How predictable of Ino, always straight to business. "Well, you see Tobi and I are having a romantic dinner and I don't know what to wear." Oh no...she has that face, the I'm-going-for-my-credit-card-and-we'll-hit-the-store's-all-day look, and let me tell you something, I don't like it, at all.

Time Skip.

'Ugh... Ino has been dragging me from store to store looking for dresses, shoes, jewelry, you name it she bought it. We have at least 15 bags and most of them are Ino's, the only 2 that aren't hers are one with a pair of black stilettos and anther one with some novels I wanted to buy and forced her to be with me while looking for them. "Try this one on Sakura, it matches your style, oh and this one look good with your hair." Right now we have been at this store and have tried almost every dress there is in the racks. "Ok, but the last 2, if you don't like any of them we buy the one I saw in the first store, alright?" This was getting tiring. "Promise" Ino didn't like the first one this one is her last chance before I go and buy the white dress I liked. "Well? What do you think? Too formal or just right? Personally, I like it." "It's perfect, we'll buy it, now let's go to have our nails done." This was going to be a very long day...

Madara's POV

"Fuck you Kakuzu! I know how to fucking do it you bastard". Hidan snarled, he was trying to arrange some roses in a crystal vase but failing miserably. Sigh 'this was taking longer than expected, luckily we had started earlier just in case'. "Dipshit just let me help you" Kakuzu grunted before easily rearranging the flowers perfectly. 'I'm still surprised how easily Kakuzu agreed to this without having any form of payment from any of us'.

_Flash back._

"_Kakuzu-sempai can you help Tobi with a romantic dinner tonight!pleaseeee?" 'I hope I don't have to pay him 200 $ like last time I asked for a favor' "Yeah sure Hidan and I will be there,when?" "Right now please. Umm... how much will Tobi have to pay you this time?" 'please don't leave me broke, please have mercy.' "nothing, I'll do it for free, see you."_

_End of Flash Back._

Sakura's POV

"Is Tobi coming to pick you up?" asked Ino while helping me with my make up. "No, I don't think s, why" I was planning to call a cab "Cause it's raining and if you don't remember today there aren't many cabs 'cause it's 4th of July" she explained as if it was obvious. "So, how many chances do I have of caching a cab?" "6 out of 100 approximately" 'Oh Shit, I should call Madara and ask him to pick me up, but he hates so much driving in the rain, he's gonna be pissed'...

Madara's POV

RING...RING...RI-

"Hi! this is Tobi, who is it?" 'who dares interrupt me while I'm working?' "Umm...hi Tobi this is Sakura, I wanted to know if you could come pick me up for dinner, 'cause it's raining and I can't call a cab, It's 4th of July so there aren't many" 'Fuck! Why does it have to rain today?, specially when my car is in the mechanic. Knowing the guys none of them will lend me theirs 'cause they think I'll crash it or something, it was just once ok? I'll have to walk to her place, stupid weather!' "Oh there's no problem Sakura-chan, but I don't have my car so we'll have to walk, ok?" "'k, see you later."

Sakura's POV

"I think I'm ready Ino, is there something missing?" 'I don't know why but I'm feeling rather nervous, it's strange cause we have done this many times before but this one just feels different' "Yeah, everything fine Sakura, don't worry so much." I'm wearing a mid-thigh black dress that shows a bit of my cleavage but is still appropriate, my hair is in decorated bun atop my head with two strands that frame my face and my make up consists of light gray eyeshadow, black eyeliner and some cherry lip gloss.

DING DONG... He's here. "Bye Sakura, good luck, call me if you need anything." Ino said while giving me my purse. "Going!, thanks Ino, talk to you later." I opened the door to find Madara standing under a red umbrella with little hearts of different colors. "Hi Sakura-chan! you look reeealy pretty in that dress...oh, hi Ino!" "Thanks Tobi, you look handsome too. Later Ino!".

Madara's POV

'Sakura looks so hot tonight, her perfect curves and beautiful face she's wonderful.' I thought lustfully "Sakura I see you wanted to look your best for me, huh?" I love teasing her, she's so cute when she blushes and starts stuttering. "ano...th-that's n-not true, I j-just gave permission to Ino to do whatever." I leaned closer to her while we walked and whispered huskily right at her ear "Would you give me permission to do whatever I wanted with you?" And there it was again, the nervous but hot mess also known as my girlfriend.

Sakura's POV

'This is so embarassing! He's saying this things just to make me uncomfortable and I know it.' "Madara stop it, you know how much I hate when you do that!" I scolded, sometimes even if he's not being Tobi he's quite childish. What I yet don't know is why he revealed to me he's Madara when even most of his friends don't know it, I mean he's known Deidara for years, since high school, and Deidara has no idea of who he really is. Either way I love him as Tobi as much as I love him as Madara, he's the man of my dreams any ways, misterious, tender, slightly possessive, though he's more like mega possessive, each in it's own way knows how to show it to me. But the best about him is the he really cares for my well being, even before we started dating, when he was just my friend he would support me (as Tobi 'cause I didn't know he was Madara) and comfort me, like that time when I broke up with Sasuke 'cause he cheated on me with that Karin bitch, I was devastated but he helped me move on. "What's wrong Sakura-chan? Are you cold? If you want I can give you my jacket." He looked at me puzzled. "Nothing, I'm perfectly fine, I was just wonderi-Ahh! Suddenly I lost my footing and started falling straight into a mud puddle.'why didn't I reach the floor yet? I questioned myself. 'I should take a look to see what happened.'

Madara's POV

Thankfully I managed to catch Sakura before she fell but while in my arms she still had her eyes tightly closed.'I hope she's okay, I think she's finally opening her eyes'. "Are you okay kitten?" 'I'm sure my concern is showing but I don't care, right know is not the moment to act like an asshole.' "I don't think so, I can't walk, I probably twisted my ankle." "Don't worry I'll call an ambulance." 'This is probably Karma punishing me for that time I forgot our anniversary.' "Are you sure? I mean it isn't so bad, it's just a twisted ankle. What about dinner?" She questioned looking slightly guilty. "That doesn't matter, hold the umbrella for a moment."

Sakura's POV

'He must be so mad at me! I promised him we would dinner together tonight and now ruined everything.' My train of thought was broken my Madara's voice. "The ambulance will be here somewhere between the next 10 minutes, so don't worry, you'll be fine." "Aren't you mad at me? After all the time you spent on this I ruin it" I'm so ashamed, if I had been more careful this wouldn't have happened. "This isn't your fault Sakura, don't feel bad, We're spending time with each other right now, aren't we? I was planning to tell you something after dinner, but I'm going to say it now 'cause it seem like a good time." 'Oh no, what is he going to say?'

Madara's POV

'Well, this is it, I'm going to ask her to marry me, this isn't what I had planned but I'll take what I can get, I wouldn't have lasted 'till the end of dinner anyway.' I put her gently on the street with the umbrella in her hands and got on the floor on one knee, took the ring box from my pocket and opened it in front of her face. "Sakura, please, would you give me the honor of being my wife?" It didn't even take 2 seconds for her to happily cry out a "Oh god Madara, YES! of course" I hugged her tightly to me and kissed her passionately.

The evening didn't go as planned but we got our happily ever after, we even had children, one boy and one girl, everybody was so happy, and Konan offered to take care of them with her boyfriend Pein once in a while if we were busy or wanted to rest. Things couldn't have gone better.


End file.
